With the convergence of the Internet and telecom networks and the popularity of mobile broadband services, telecom operators are in urgent need of more services to diversify their services. Because the Web 2.0 concept and Mashup service are popular, a large quantity of services created by users occurs on the Internet. Telecom operators also hope to enrich their telecom network services based on this service creation mode. However, most of the services created by the users may be deployed on the devices of the users (for example, a personal computer, a portable computer, and a mobile phone), rather than on the network devices of the operators, which may cause the change of the physical access addresses or logical access addresses of the services.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers the following problems in the prior art: When the home network management domain of a service changes, other users are unable to access the service. Thus, the user experience is affected, and the universality of the created services is limited.